1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to battery packs and components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lithium polymer soft pack batteries use prismatic or cylindrical cans or rectangular boxes as a package for the battery cells as seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,571 issued to Waters, et al. However, these packages are heavy and expensive, which are disadvantages. In addition, conventional lithium polymer soft pack batteries further use nickel, copper or aluminum terminals to carry current through the package seal to the outside for connection to an overall package connector. These terminals are arranged to exit the same side of the package and are adjacent to each other. The foregoing “same-side” arrangement, however, has shortcomings.
One of the problems involves leaking of the electrolyte solution at a seal point of the terminal to the package. Another problem relates to the orientation of the terminals on the same side. Specifically, the terminals are arranged to exit on the same side of the package and are adjacent to each other, making it difficult to electrically connect the packages in a compact configuration.
There is therefore a need for an improved battery pack that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems set forth above.